Yuzuki Yukari: I Think I'm In Love Now
by InvidHellCat2
Summary: While spending the weekend with IA and ONE Yukari starts to figure out she's slowly falling in love with her best friend's sister. Yukari/ONE yuri. With a small hint of Lily/IA. Also a short bonus with everybody's favorite crossdressing UTAU. (ONE Aria On The Planetes is not currently in the Character list.)


**AUTHOR'S NOTES/LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID, UTAU, NOR CeVIO. IA AND ONE ARIA ON THE PLANETES ARE THE PROPERTY OF 1** **ST** **PLACE CO. LTD. YUZUKI YUKARI IS THE PROPERTY OF AH-SOFTWARE CO. LTD. LILY IS THE PROPERTY OF INTERNET CO. LTD. NAMINE RITSU WAS CREATED BY CANON AND ZINIGAME ALL COPYRIGHTS AND TRADEMARKS ARE RESERVED TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THIS FANFICTION WAS WRITTEN FOR FUN AND I'M NOT RECEIVING ANY COMPENSATION FOR IT. THIS STORY IS A WORK OF FICTION ANY RESEMBLANCE TO ANY ACTUAL PERSONS LIVING OR DEAD IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. JUST ANOTHER IDEA I HAD FOR A YUKARI/ONE FIC. PLUS A SHORT LITTLE BONUS FIC AT THE END. I DO HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE R &R.**

 **YUZUKI YUKARI: I THINK I'M LOVE NOW**

 **(BY: INVID HELLCAT 10/25/16)**

Right now I'm wondering just how this happened. I went to spend the weekend with my two best friends, and somehow in the process I agreed to start dating one of them, and then I started dancing with her, on their back porch, and we're both naked as a jaybird. Oh I guess I should introduce myself I'm Yuziki Yukari, and currently I'm dancing with my new girlfriend ONE.

Me IA and ONE have known each other since we were kids. If I remember correctly me and IA met in second grade, I met her younger sister about a week or two later. The three of us have been nearly inseparable ever since. To be perfectly honest with you I've always seen IA as not only my best friend but as the sister I never had. My feelings for ONE have always been a little less clear. I've always considered her my best friend after IA, I've always adored the girl with all my heart, but I've never really known exactly what I was feeling for her. When we stated Jr. High School I knew that my love for ONE was different than my love for IA but I honestly didn't know how.

Today after school me, IA, and ONE headed home together. We had made plans to spend the weekend together. We stopped at my house briefly so I could pick up a couple changes of clothes. We then made our way to IA, and ONE's house. Something me and them had in common was it seemed like for every day our parents spent at home they spent an entire week away from home. I'm not quite sure those numbers are right, but it does feel that way and, I do know that our parents spend far more time away from home than at home. To be honest with you IA has been more like a mom to ONE than a sister. IA has done a lot more to raise ONE than either their mom or dad has.

When we get to their house we change out of our school uniforms and just relax and shoot the breeze for a bit. We do a bit of gossiping about some our friends and classmates. Not hurtful gossip of course. We talk about what a cute couple our friends Len and Neru make for example. Me and ONE bet IA 2000 yen each that Len's twin sister Rin and GUMI will wind up dating each other. IA bets us that they won't. We express our surprise that Hatsune Miku the most popular girl in school and always being hit on by nearly every guy in school started dating Kasane Teto probably the second most popular girl in school.

"IA-nee-chan how're things going between you and Lily?" I hear ONE ask in a mischievous sounding tone.

IA instantly turns beat red at the question. It's no secret that she has a huge crush on the blue-eyed blonde girl. I can't help it I let out a small giggle. Although honestly I find myself thinking that IA looks even more adorable blushing like she is now than normally, and that's saying something considering how cute IA is naturally. I'm sure if Lily saw this she'd be drooling over the sight. I don't even have those sorts of feelings for IA but looking at how cute she is blushing even I want to date her right now.

"Yu…Yukarin st…stop laughing! I…I…oh man help me out here Yukarin." IA stammers.

"Imouto you…you shouldn't ask your big sister questions like that." IA tries to scold her sister but it only causes ONE to laugh herself.

IA just hides her face in her hands. Finally I walk over to her and put an arm around her shoulders and tell her it's o.k. that ONE wasn't trying to embarrass her but was genuinely curious.

"I'm sorry nee-chan. I didn't know you'd get so flustered over that. I honestly was just curious, and I'm sorry for laughing at you." ONE says.

After IA got herself composed she looked at her sister. "I'm sorry ONE I overreacted, but yes I have a crush on Lily, but it's my first crush ever so I'm still sort of shy about it, but to answer your question things are fine between us." IA started then paused for a few seconds she had a mild blush on her cheeks again.

"We had lunch together today, and before we had to go back to class she kissed me on the cheek, and told me she'd like to spend time together outside of school." IA finished in a very shy sounding voice.

Me and ONE just looked at each other and smiled.

"That's great sis, I'm so happy for you it sounds like she likes you as much as you like her. Good luck." ONE said giving her sister a hug. IA just told her thank you.

"But, what about you Imouto? Anybody that's caught your eye lately?" IA asked after she completely recomposed herself.

"Honestly, I think sort of maybe. I don't know if they feel the same." ONE said bluntly.

I looked over at ONE and for some reason it seemed like I felt a small pang of jealousy, and I honestly couldn't explain it. I also found myself wondering who this person was. Was he or she somebody I knew? Somebody at our school? I found myself thinking of a lot of questions I wanted to ask but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to ask them. Almost as if I was scared of the answer. I guess my ONE was growing up some. Wait, my ONE? Where did that thought come from? I know that IA and ONE talked about what ONE had said but for some odd reason that I can't even begin to explain I was too distracted by my own thoughts to pay attention to what they were saying.

Shortly after that we had dinner. IA cooked for us. The sisters alternated nights they cooked dinner. They were both really good cooks, much better than me anyways. The best I could do was microwave stuff and boil water.

After we ate we went outside, it was a beautiful night. Warm but not hot. A clear sky and a big bright full moon. IA suggested we go swimming. It was then I realized that I didn't bring any of my bathing suits. IA and ONE suggested that we should just go skinny dipping then since it was just us girls. I found myself agreeing after all it is something we've done many times before. Although the first time we did me and IA were in fourth grade and ONE was in second. IA and ONE's mom came home unexpectedly she was furious with us. I was sent home immediately and from what I understand IA and ONE got spanked and grounded for the rest of the week. I also got a spanking and wasn't allowed to go over to IA's and ONE's again for a month. Of course that was back when our parents actually realized and remembered that they had kids and needed to come home more than once a week. Like I said we had gone skinny dipping before not to mention taking baths together so we had seen each other naked many times, but for some reason this time it felt strange to see ONE naked. I honestly don't know how to explain it other than to say it felt different, and honestly it seemed like ONE was a bit off her normal self as well.

When we finished swimming, we went back in the house. We didn't bother getting dressed. I'm usually an early sleeper while IA and ONE are night owls, so I told my friends good night and that I'd see them in the morning. I gave both IA and ONE a hug an a kiss on the cheek something normal for us, but when I hugged ONE it felt like my heart started to race. I could swear that she was blushing. I laid awake in bed for I don't know how long unable to get to sleep. I thought back to that small pang of jealousy when ONE said that she likes someone. Why did that make me jealous? Why did it feel so awkward to see ONE naked? Why did I feel so nervous hugging her before I went to bed? So, many questions and no answers.

After tossing and turning for what felt like three-quarters of the night I finally got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen to get something to drink. I see ONE in the kitchen as well.

"Oh, Yukari-chan, you ok? It's not like you to be up at this hour of night." She said.

"I just couldn't sleep for some reason, but I'm ok." I answer not wanting to say too much.

"O.k. as long you're feeling all right." She says then invites me to sit outside with her for a bit I accept.

"Sort of surprised you aren't with IA," I say as ONE hands me a cup of tea.

"Yeah, well IA is kind of on the phone with Lily right now." ONE tells me.

I stifle a giggle. Although I can't help it my mind wanders into somewhat lewd territory about what IA and Lily could be talking about right now. I then mentally chastise myself for having such thoughts about my best friend. I chalk it up to be overly tired.

"Yukari do you mind if I ask you something?" ONE says.

"Sure ONE you can ask me anything." I reply.

"Me and IA talked about it some but you never said anything so I'm wondering is there anybody that you like? She asked me.

I paused for a few seconds. Honestly right now I'm not sure about that myself anymore until tonight I was sure that there wasn't, but now. I honestly have no idea.

"ONE, I really can't answer that right now. That's what keeping me awake. I was sure that I wasn't interested in anybody until tonight." I say taking a sip of my tea to try and calm me down.

"Oh, but now you think you might have feelings for someone?" She says in a voice full of curiosity. "Is it a boy or a girl?" She then adds.

"Yeah, I'm starting think I have feelings for somebody, and it is a girl." I answer.

Between the moonlight and the porch light it looks like ONE is blushing. I feel my own cheeks grow warm as well. I think I'm finally starting to understand why my feelings for ONE are different than my feelings for IA. I love IA dearly but like I said before I love IA like the sister I never had, but ONE, ONE I've been slowly falling for.

"I know that I said that I might have a crush on someone but I don't know how they feel about me, but at the time I was too scared to admit that I have a crush on you Yukari. I didn't want to say it because I was scared that you didn't feel the same way, and it would just make things awkward between us, but I can't keep this bottled up any longer. I feel like I need to tell you. I hope this won't change anything between us." ONE says before I have a chance to find my own voice and tell her how I feel.

I'm in stunned silence for a few seconds, but I quickly recover. I never would've guessed that ONE would feel about me the way I feel about her.

"ONE, I." I start but have to pause for a second because my throat feels dry. I take another sip of my tea and then continue.

"ONE I love you too. It's taken me a while but I've realized that I've been falling in love with you slowly for years now. That's what's been keeping me awake." I finally manage to say.

Without thinking I cup ONE's face in my hands. I lean forward and kiss her forehead. "Will you be my Girlfriend ONE?" I ask.

"Yes, I want to be your Girlfriend if you want to be my Girlfriend." She answers me. We then lean in close and share our first true kiss.

It was just a quick peck, but still feeling her lips against mine made it feel like a bolt of lightning went down my spine. We somehow wound up holding hands our fingers intertwined. We just held each other's gaze after that for a few moments. There was just enough light for me to see her beautiful blue eyes sparkle. I was hoping she saw the same in my purple eyes.

"Dance with me Yukari-chan." I hear ONE say, I only nod in reply.

We stand up and we dance to a music that can be heard only in our heads. Holding ONE close to me as we dance feels so wonderful I doubt I can find the right words to describe it, but looking back on everything. I'm left wondering how this all happened. Mind you I'm not complaining at all. Right now I can't ever remember a time in my life that I've felt happier, and more content. When we finish our dance I start to feel tired again ONE notices this.

"Come on Yukari let's get you back inside. You look ready to pass out now." She says.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm gonna collapse." I reply trough a yawn.

She then takes my hand in hers and leads me back to the guest room. I lay down in bed to my surprise she lays down next to me. She tells me that she'll just stay here until I fall asleep. I think we both now it's far too early for anything to happen yet, so I trust her to her word. I feel her kiss my forehead again before sleep finally takes me.

The next morning I wake up and find that ONE is still at my side, although she's under a different blanket than mine. She looks so beautiful right now. I want to wake her up but I find I just don't have the heart to do it. I brush a stray lock of hair out her face and kiss the tip of her nose.

"Thank you for staying the night with me ONE. I love you so much." I whisper softly.

Me, IA, and ONE have been through so much since we've first met. I know that we all have a lot of life left to live. I can't help but wonder where exactly do we go from here? What other surprises does life have in store for the three of us? Whatever they are I know that with ONE by my side we'll be able to overcome whatever they are. I must be one of the luckiest girls ever to have such a wonderful best friend like IA, and such an amazing Girlfriend like ONE in my life.

 **THE END.**

 **END NOTES: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS YARN. I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I LIKE YUKARI/ONE SO MUCH. MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE SO MANY PEOPLE ARE YUKARI/IA SHIPPERS, AND I SHIP IA WITH LILY, SO I GUESS YUKARI/ONE IS THE NEXT CLOSEST TO THAT. ANYWAYS COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME. ALSO I HAVE A BONUS SHORT STORY. IT HAS A LOOSE CONNECTION WITH THIS STORY. (11/7/16)**

 **BEST FRIENDS LILY AND RITSU**

Lily walked up to the house she had visited so many times in the past. Her best friend Ritsu lived here with his adopted older sister Maiko. Lily and Ritsu had known each other since pretty much they had learned to walk. A lot of people often mistook them for a couple, but they weren't in fact Lily was one of the few people to know that Ritsu was gay. In truth to Lily's knowledge she was the only person who knew. Although she had a feeling that Maiko suspected as much.

Lily knocked on the door. She wasn't sure if anybody was home she didn't exactly call ahead, but right now she needed somebody to talk to about something. The door opened and Lily saw Maiko. Maiko smiled at Lily.

"Hi, Maiko, is Ritsu home by chance?" Lily asked. She'd feel really stupid for coming by if he wasn't home.

"Yeah, come on in I'll call him for you." She said as she opened the door to let Lily in.

Maiko yelled up the stairs. "Hey Ritsu, your girl friend is here to visit you."

Ritsu soon appeared at the top of the stairs. "How many times do I have to tell you before it sinks in she's not my girlfriend." RItsu answered sounding annoyed causing Maiko to laugh.

"Well, she's a girl, and she's your friend, so she's your girl friend." Maiko said as she ruffled Ritsu's hair.

"Now, look I need to be off I'm babysitting Ooka today so you two have fun, but don't do anything I wouldn't do at least not without inviting me first." Maiko teased then headed out the door.

"I swear that girl drives me insane. Why did I have get adopted into her family? Well at least we're not blood related!" Ritsu grumbled.

Lily couldn't help but giggle at Ritsu's annoyance. Ritsu just shot Lily a glance. 

"Sorry Ri-kun, but just your reaction." Lily said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't get so flustered and angry about that that stuff but still." Ritsu replied.

"Anyway can we go up to your bedroom Ri-kun I really need to talk about something." Lily says.

"Sure although I'm not exactly done cleaning it yet so it's a bit of a mess still." Ritsu says as he starts walking towards his room.

"Wow, Ri-kun I'd never guess your room would be a mess." Lily giggled. She knew that Ritsu wasn't really known for keeping a tidy bedroom. Usually when she visited his room looked like a mini tornado had blown through it.

When they got into his room they sat down on his bed. Lily could feel her cheeks grow warm at what she was preparing herself to talk about. Sure she had crushes before, and lots of them, but this time was different, all the ones in the past had been guys, but for the first time she found herself with a crush on a girl.

"Ri-kun I have a crush on somebody, and I don't know how I should react." She said not quite able yet to admit that it was a girl.

She knew that Ritsu wouldn't have a problem but it was admitting it to herself and saying it out loud that was the issue.

"Li-chan you've had lot of crushes before just do what you always do." Ritsu said causally.

When Ritsu got a look into Lily's eyes, He instantly regretted his choice of words. He could tell just from looking into her eyes and by her facial expression that something was amiss.

"Oh…oh…why didn't you tell me you have a crush on a girl this time?" Ritsu said quickly putting two and two together.

"I…I don't know I guess I'm just scared, nervous, I've never felt this way about a girl before. I never knew I could feel this way about a girl honestly." Lily answered.

Ritsu took Lily into a hug, and said. "I'd never thought I'd hear you admit that you were scared of anything Li-chan."

"Well, you have my full support. You're my best friend Lily, and if you're happy I'm happy for you, and if this girl can make you happy then I say go for it." He continued.

Lily returned the hug. Even though she knew that Ritsu was fine with this hearing the words were a calming influence on the blonde.

"Thank you Ritsu. I really needed to hear that, but I'm worried that my feelings for her might hurt our friendship. I mean we've only known each other since the start of the school year." Lily said the worry still in her voice.

"Don't worry Li-chan. Just follow your own advice to me. If she really does care for you as a friend then whatever feelings you may have for her won't bother her, and if your friendship with her means that much to you then if she doesn't feel the same you two can find a way to work it out." Ritsu says making sure to look Lily in the eyes as he spoke.

"Yeah, true she has been a wonderful friend since I met her, but I just hope she doesn't have a boyfriend, or a girlfriend for that matter. I guess I should try to be subtle with her until I know for sure." Lily said sounding a bit more like her usual confident self.

"I think that's a good idea. If I can help in any way let me know." Ritsu said smiling at Lily.

"Thanks Ri-kun you're the best." Lily responded hugging Ritsu again.

"I do try my friend. I'm just wondering who is this girl do I know her?" Ritsu asked after they broke their hug.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you do. It's IA." Lily answered honestly.

"Ah, yeah I do know her. She's pretty cute for a girl I mean." Ritsu said as the two friends shared a laugh at the comment.

 **THE END.**


End file.
